Notices
Click here for the archive. May 23 * Scheduled maintenance on May 25 2:00 - 6:00 JST to prepare for the new app version (1.23.0)'s release ** The following will be implemented in the new version: *** Adjustable item quantities when purchasing in the Shard Exchange *** Koisuru Ouji-sama stories will move from "Event Stories" to its own category when accessed in the album *** Friend request pop-ups will no longer appear after using a support whose friends list is full May 22 * Minor fix to Dormouse (Dakimakura)'s skill classification ** His skill is now classified under Support, instead of Recovery as of May 22 13:30 JST May 21 * A Kiss Upon Your Sleeping Face ** Point event without community bonus ** Event Gacha: May 20 - May 28 12:59 JST ** Prologue: May 20 - May 28 12:59 JST *** 5,000 gold is rewarded ** Event starts on May 21 15:00 JST * A rerun of Riel's, Toto's, and Dormouse's Day of a Prince quest are available until May 28 12:59 JST ** Reruns will not appear to those who cleared it before May 19 * Chapter 10 of the Main Story has been released ** A new map is available ** Navi can be obtained upon completion of Chapter 10 * Chapter 10's Release Special Login Bonus ** One gem will be given for 10 days ** Login Bonus Period: May 19 15:00 - May 29 4:59 JST * Upon the release of Chapter 10, there were issues found with its associated quests ** There were levels which gave insufficient experience points ** A normal Yumekui appears at the boss stage in Episode 5's 4th quest ** As of May 19 22:10 the staff has fixed these errors *** As compensation, they will give stamina fruits for players who were able to finish the following quests in Chapter 10 before May 19 22:10 *** Example: If you've cleared the 3rd quest in Episode 4, 2 Stamina Fruits will be given as compensation. *** Expected to be given within May 22 * Additional voices were given to princes for "The Day of Love With You" story quest which appeared last February 12 to 14, and the "Love Gifted to You" which appeared last March 14 to 17. ** The princes are Almari, Kaede, Sai, Tiga, Dormouse, Tormari, Hikage, and Lid * New event announced ** Dormouse, Las, Toto, and Riel are the event princes ** Event gacha starts on May 20 12:00 JST ** Event starts on May 21 15:00 JST May 17 * Princes Lesson ** Period: May 17 15:00 - May 21 23:59 JST * 1/2 Stamina Main Story Campaign ** May 17 15:00 - May 31 23:59 JST May 15 * A fully voiced continuation of the third episode's story is available under the anime shorts page. Reading it the first time rewards you one gem. ** Period: May 15 15:00 - May 25 12:59 JST * As of May 15 17:00 JST, winners of the Golden Week Present Campaign have received their prizes. ** Those who won their Prince of Choice received a Winning Ticket *** Upon receipt, there will be a notice available under the Announcement tab. Contact the staff regarding this before May 22 23:59 JST May 2 * Theme for May's Koisuru Ouji-sama is Princes with Animals ** The princes featured along with their schedule are as follows: *** May 2 15:00 - 9 12:59 JST - Roie *** May 9 15:00 - 16 12:59 JST - Acedia *** May 16 15:00 - 23 12:59 JST - Flu *** May 23 15:00 - 30 12:59 JST - Koga *** May 30 15:00 - June 6 12:59 JST - Haldine April 27 * Regarding Graysia and Rege's voice actor, Hosoya Yoshimasa, going on hiatus, the staff has mentioned that as of now there will be no plans for a recast. Category:Gameplay